


What do you want, Potter?

by emmadeadend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexy Harry, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadeadend/pseuds/emmadeadend
Summary: Harry wants Draco. Draco panics, but not before teaching Harry a few things.





	

“What do you want, Potter?”

“You.”

Draco’s breath hitched. His mind was flooded with all of the thoughts he tried so hard to hide. But, he had trained himself better than to believe that any of them would ever actually happen.

“What are you on about?” Draco said dismissively, as he turned around and continued to panic in his head.

“I. Want. You.” Harry replied in a low, breathy whisper, as he stared deeply at Draco.

Draco shivered, but also felt a great warmth as Harry’s words washed over him.

“Potter, just because you’re queer, doesn’t mean you need to go after everything that moves.” Draco said insultingly.

“Actually, Draco, I’m bisexual. Do you even read the Daily Prophet?” Harry put a clear emphasis on Draco’s name that made Draco uneasy in a very warm and fuzzy way.

“Queer is an umbrella term, you tosser.” Draco came back as he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. However, Harry just stared at him, looking utterly dumbfounded.

“Why on earth do you know that?” He said when he broke the silence. 

“Why don’t you?” Draco responded in his classic sarcastic tone. He knew this conversation was entering dangerous territory, but he couldn’t seem to tear himself away from it. Harry’s comments about wanting him replayed over and over in his head. However, Harry looked unchangingly confused, and like his brain was going to burst from thinking so hard. “Is your scar hurting you again, or is thinking just a bit too much for you?”

Harry was unphased by Draco’s insult, which made Draco feel worse than he usually did after insulting Harry. He didn’t hate Harry, and he hated himself for it. Draco was quite fond of Harry in fact, but he was too full of pride to admit something that embarrassing.

“Why do you know so much about this stuff?” Harry asked after another long silence.

“This stuff…?”

“Gay stuff.”

“...Gay stuff. Potter, have I ever told you how eloquent you are?”

“Oh shove off Malfoy, you know what I’m getting at.” 

Draco most certainly did know what Harry was getting at, but he was too busy feeling the unexpected sting of how his last name sounded so disdainful on his former enemy’s tongue.

“So I’m Malfoy again? I was so hopeful that our Saviour would take to calling me my first name.”

“Oh shut up Draco.” Harry moaned, elongating every sound. The combination of warmth and chill once again flooded Draco’s body. His eyes darted to Harry’s soft lips, and then took a sweep over his entire body. There was no question why Draco fancied him. Harry was fit. Upon sweeping back up his body, Draco saw a bulge in Harry’s pants. His mind was racing, but when he felt a bulge forming in his own pants, he knew it was most definitely time to go. 

So then, in a classic, evasive fashion, Draco ran. He ran so fast that he hardly heard Harry’s yells of “Stop!”, “Come back!”, and “Nice arse!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i have written and posted. any criticism is much appreciated. thank you!


End file.
